


With everyone watching

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss cam, Lesbian, Qudditch, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: When Y/N’s girlfriend asked her to go to the quidditch World Cup with her she couldn’t say no but what happens when they have their first kiss in front of everyone.





	1. The day before the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks was excited to go the Qudditch World Cup with her girlfriend Y/N. She had been waiting for it for a long time and today was the day that they were heading out to find the portkey.

“Come on, Y/N. We’re almost there.” Tonks said while she was walking so fast she almost left her exhausted girlfriend behind. They’ve been trying to find the portkey for a few hours now and Y/N was started to feel exhausted. “Can’t we take a break? We’ve been walking for hours.” Y/N complained. “I promise we’re almost there. Then we can take a break.” Tonks replied. Y/N was too tired to complain. She tried her best to catch up with her but failed. Why did she have to have so much energy? Y/N didn’t mind her girlfriends energy, in fact she enjoyed it, but now that she was trying to keep up with her she didn’t like it as much.

It took what felt like another hour to Y/N for her girlfriend the find the portkey. While she was searching Y/N decided to take a small break. After she sat down for about 4 minutes she finally heard her girlfriends voice calling out.

“Hey, Y/N! I found the portkey!” Tonks yelled out. She turned behind her only to find that Y/N wasn’t there. She gets a little worried. How far behind could she be? What if something bad happened and she didn’t realize it? “Y/N? Where are you?” She yelled. Y/N heard her and replied “I’m coming, Tonks, I’m coming.”

She sighed with relief and went to find her. After she turned the corner she found an exhausted looking Y/N taking a short break on a rather large rock. Tonks let out a slight laugh. “I told you I would’ve found it soon.” “Soon is two or three minutes. It took you ten.” Y/N paused for a second to catch her breath and stood back up. “You need to slow down a little bit, Tonks.” “Do I need to slow down or do you need to speed up.” She replied while giving Y/N a small slap on her back earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

They walked back to the portkey and as soon as they touched it they were at the campsite outside the Qudditch World Cup. Tonks was begging Y/N to go with her since they started dating and she wasn’t sure if she was gonna regret coming after how long it took to find the portkey. “Come on, Y/N! I see a perfect place to set up the tent.” Tonks grabbed her hand and partically ran to her spot with Y/N barely keeping up. She groaned from exhaustion when they finally stopped.

“Stop complaing, Y/N. We’re at the Qudditch World Cup. You’re supposed to be happy.” Y/N didn’t reply “Okay, Grumpy Pants, I’ll set up the tent and then we can relax for the rest of the day. We have tickets to a game tomorrow night so we can relax all you want until then too. Deal?” A smile crept up Y/N’s face. “Deal.” Y/N replied quite joyfully compared to her former mood.

It took Tonks about 20 minutes to set up the tent. Y/N tried to help the best she could but she would be the first to admit she didn’t know what she was doing. Tonks didn’t mind of course. She was at the Qudditch World Cup with her girlfriend after all. After they were done setting up the tent it was quite late already since they left to find the portkey at 2 pm not anticipating the long time to find it. Tonks had to admit that the fatigue that plagued her girlfriend was catching up to her.

Y/N and Tonks entered the tent and put their stuff into a little corner before Y/N flopped onto the bed followed soon after by Tonks. Tonks let out a yawn and Y/N let out a snicker so after it. “What are you laughing about, Y/N?” “I just find it hilarious how you made fun of me being tired just a few minutes ago but now you’re tired.” Y/N gave her a small smile “But I had to set up the tent. You were just tired from walking.” “Shut up, Tonks.” Tonks laughed a bit and put her arm around Y/N.

“So, who are we seeing play tomorrow?” Y/N asked out of curiosity. “We’re gonna see France vs. America at 3 pm.” Tonks replied. “How did you even manage to get tickets to that game? It’s gonna be packed.” “I have my ways.” Tonks replied slyly. “Did you seriously kill someone to get these tickets, Tonks?” She didn’t reply. “Tonks! What did I say about killing people to get tickets to Qudditch games?” “It had to be done.” Tonks replied. They both burst into laughter soon after that.

It was silent for a while after that. Tonks was about to fall asleep when she looked down to see her girlfriend was already one step ahead of her. Y/N was sleeping peacefully while Tonks had her arm wrapped around her shoulder. She thought about how she could manage to move without waking Y/N. She decided to carefully get up as slowly as possible to not disturb Y/N’s slumber. She got out of bed get changed from the sweaty clothes from early today.

She got changed into an old muggle t-shirt she got a few summers ago with Y/N when they were just friends. She caught herself reminiscing on the years with Y/N at Hogwarts when she heard a sleepy voice call out her name. “I’m here, Y/N. I was just getting changed.” “Okay.” Y/N replied back. She soon got out of the room she was in and back into the bed. She didn’t want to admit it but she was exhausted.

Y/N subconsciously cuddled up next to Tonks a few seconds after she got into the bed. She turned off all the lanterns that were still on and went to sleep. They did have a big day tomorrow with a little something more than they were expecting.


	2. The Qudditch game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the day of the Qudditch match. Y/N and Tonks have been waiting for it and hoped it would be all they expected. But it was a little bit more.

Y/N woke up at about 6:30 in the morning which was unusually late for her especially considering how early she went to sleep. Tonks was still asleep which wasn’t a surprise to Y/N. When they went to Hogwarts Tonks almost missed breakfast most days so she expected her to sleep in late. She had her arm around Y/N but Y/N didn’t complain. She was in no rush to get anywhere and was willing to stay cuddled up against her girlfriend even if it meant staying in bed until 12.

It was only 30 minutes until Tonks woke up which must have been a personal record. She opened her eyes to see Y/N still cuddled up next to her. She lightly shook her and Y/N opened her eyes with a smile. “I think this is the earliest you’ve ever woken up, Tonks.” Y/N said “Well last night was the earliest I’ve ever gone to sleep so it cancels out, Y/N.” She replied, earning a small laugh from Y/N.

They stayed cuddled up for about five more minutes before Y/N asked “What are we gonna do before the game?” Tonks thought about it for a second. “Whatever we want to do, Y/N. I personally don’t see the problem with not getting out of bed.” She said while pulling Y/N a bit closer to her. “But if we stay in bed we won’t get to eat anything until the game.” Y/N replied “Hmmmmm. How about we make something to eat and then stay in bed.” “Sounds good to me, Tonks.”

They both got up from out of the bed and went to change. Y/N put on her French Qudditch jersey that Tonks bought her for Christmas last year. She remembered the feeling when she opened it. She couldn’t believe that Tonks remembered her favorite quidditch team especially since she doesn’t think she mentioned them to her since the last World Cup.

She walked out to see Tonks attempting to make eggs. Y/N quickly put a stop to that in fear of starting a fire since she doesn’t think she’s ever seen Tonks try to cook anything. She insisted she knew what she was doing but Y/N doubted her. Soon enough the food was done. They sat at a table and ate until it was gone. They didn’t even realize how hungry they were.

After breakfast they passed the time by relaxing in their tent until it was almost 2 pm. An hour before the game. Y/N had painted a little French flag on her cheek in support of her team. She headed out with Tonks to the stadium. When they got there, there was already a large line to get in. “You would think that with all this magic, there wouldn’t be this long of a line.” Y/N said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. “No one said wizards were smart or efficient. Strictly magical.” Tonks replied which caused Y/N to smile and nod her head in agreement.

They got into the stadium in about 10 minutes which was enough time to get something to eat and find where their seats were. It was about 2:30 when they found the seats. The stadium was already pretty packed and they had to practically squeeze past people to get to their seats. They were good seats. You could see every part of the Qudditch pitch. Y/N wondered how Tonks somehow managed to get these good of seats to a sold out game.

When they finally sat down Y/N sighed with relief. Tonks put her arm around her shoulder and said “We still have 30 minutes before the players even get on the field. Why would the stadium be this packed?” Y/N shrugged. “I guess everyone must be excited about it. I know I am.” She replied. Tonks smiled at her girlfriend. This was one of the only times she saw Y/N this happy.

Before they knew it the game started. Right off the bat, France scored a couple of points but America soon scored some of their own. It was pretty even through out the whole match. Everyone, no matter what team they were supporting, was biting their nails. The ref called halftime and the teams went to their respective sides. It was time to bring out the kiss cam which from the sound of the stadium was every teenage girls favorite. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. “It must be so awkward to be on a kiss cam.” She told Tonks. “Well, it can’t be that bad since it focuses on the best couples.” She replied to Y/N who just shrugged and said “I dunno. I wouldn’t want to kiss someone in front of a packed stadium.” They dropped the conversation there and looked at the kiss cam. 

Y/N watched it but they all seemed to blend together except for when it focused on the French keeper and seeker which she knew was gonna happen. They obviously were in love since they played together in the last World Cup. Besides that their wasn’t anything really special until the screen showed her and her girlfriend. 

Y/N was in a state of shock. They’ve only been dating for a few months. How could they, out of all the people in this packed stadium be the ones who had the most chemistry? A million thoughts were racing through her head. What if she wasn’t ready or what if Tonks wasn’t ready? What if she regretted having her first kiss in front of thousands of people? 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Tonks grabbed her shoulder and spun her around until she was facing her. They were looking each other straight in the eyes. It was clear Y/N was nervous so Tonks whispered “Do you want to do this? In front of everybody?” Y/N nodded and in a matter of milliseconds, Tonks crashed her lips onto Y/N’s.

Y/N almost couldn’t describe what she was feeling in that moment. Time seemed to stop. The passion was so intense it felt like a hundred fireworks were going off around them. For a moment, it was just Y/N and Tonks. Even after years of knowing Tonks, Y/N didn’t know how much she wanted her until now. And she knew Tonks felt the same way. 

After the kiss, the world returned to normal. The stadium was full of cheers for them. Tonks pulled Y/N in a tight embrace. “Was it as bad as you thought it would be, Y/N?” Tonks asked with a smirk. Y/N just shook her head. Maybe being on a kiss cam wasn’t as bad as she might have thought. 

The next half of the game was similar to the first. Y/N and Tonks were both on the edge of their seats but too be fair, most of the stadium was. It was about 30 more minutes until the French seeker finally caught the snitch. Half of the stadium erupted in cheer. France had won the game.

Y/N hugged Tonks tighter than Tonks usually hugs Y/N which took her by surprise, but Y/N was so drunk on happiness she didn’t even notice. In Y/N’s eyes, this was one of the best nights of her life. This would be the night she’ll remember for the rest of her life. Everything it took to get here didn’t even matter to her anymore. 

When they were walking to the tent Tonks was practically holding Y/N up but she didn’t care at all. That moment when they were on the kiss cam she knew that every year she spent with Y/N mattered and that this relationship wasn’t just something that would come and go. She realized that her love for Y/N was real, no matter how young it might be.

When they got into the tent, they first thing they went and did was change into their pajamas that they brought. Y/N finished changing before Tonks did and took off the flag that she painted on earlier. It left a little bit of a stain no matter how hard she tried washing it off. Soon she felt two arms snake around her waist.

“Hi, Tonks.” Y/N said in her sleepy voice. “You’re tired. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Tonks said. “I have to get my makeup off. Then I’ll get to bed.” Tonks smiled and said “It won’t be there in the morning, trust me. You should just go to bed Y/N. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Y/N rolled her eyes and yawned “Whatever, Tonks.” 

Y/N gave up on trying to take off her makeup and put her trust into Tonks when she said the stain won’t be there in the morning. They both got into their bed where Y/N almost instantly fell asleep but not before Tonks rolled over and gave Y/N a small kiss on the lips. Y/N smiled and cuddled up to her girlfriend. She felt happy and almost complete with Tonks. She knew she loved her even if it took a stupid kiss cam to realize it.


End file.
